Video Evidence
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: When Alex and K unit are assigned to sort through video tapes of agents in progress that include videos of K unit and Alex will K unit find out what Alex has been through and will Alex be forced to re-see times of his life that still haunt him?
1. A Special Job

Disclaimer: I can't think of a smart, witty comment sorry.

* * *

"Alex we have a job for you." Blunt said.

"I am not doing another mission Blunt." Alex said trying to remain calm.

"Don't worry Alex it isn't like that we just want you to sort some videos into boxes." Mrs. Jones said calmly.

"That's it no guys shooting at my head?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex no danger." Alex sighed.

"I want to know what it is I'm doing before I agree." Alex said hating the feeling of giving in.

"Follow me." Mrs. Jones said with a smile as she led him to the elevator.

The doors slid open on one of the lower levels. Alex followed Mrs. Jones to a doorway where she whipped out a card and swiped it in the door. With a metallic beeping it opened revealing a room with shelves. The only weird thing was they were filled with DVD's and cassette tapes. "We want you to sort these under the agent or groups name. Of course you will have to watch them first. Some already have names on them some don't. They have been thrown in a random order on the shelves for a while now and we need them sorted." Mrs. Jones said.

"But there are tons of them how can I possibly do this all by myself let alone in a day and how can I figure out what group the videos belong in if I don't know the agents?" Alex asked awed by how many videos and cassettes there where.

"Don't worry we recruited K unit to help you and we brought a filing cabinet down with all the agents files. You can use that for the agents you don't recognize." Mrs. Jones said with a smile gesturing at the filing cabinet.

"You're leaving me alone with K unit?!?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yeah and I better go get them from Blunts office." Mrs. Jones said leaving the room. The door locked automatically with a click. Leaving Alex alone to dread what lay ahead.

Alex was not left to brood for long before Mrs. Jones showed up with K unit. They had already been briefed on what they had to do except Blunt and Mrs. Jones had failed to mention Alex. "Cub it that you?" Snake asked noticing Alex first. The whole unit's eyes snapped towards Alex. Alex just nodded weakly.

"This is gonna be fun we get to see videos of agents on missions." An excited Eagle said.

"Yeah Eagle if you're lucky a couple videos you made might be here." At this Eagle shut up.

"These are security camera videos of are agents in action but it also includes stuff from the SAS." Mrs. Jones said knowing the videos that lay in the hold.

"Enjoy." She said before she left them alone.


	2. Albert's Bridge

I don't own Alex Rider

Underlined= on the video and cassettes.

* * *

"We might as well get to work then." Fox said grabbing a video. The first couple of videos were unknown agents. It took a while to sift through pictures and files of agents to figure out who was in the videos but they eventually made progress. It wasn't actually that bad working with K unit. Mrs. Jones had even sent another agent down with enough popcorn to last forever. Everything was going fine until Snake picked up one special video labeled Albert's Bridge. "Let's watch this one." Snake said.

"Let's not." Alex said remembering the video too well. Snake of course didn't listen and popped it in the player and hit play. Alex watched the screen in mixed horror at having K unit see this. Who knows if they could make the connections between Alex and the man on the bridge?

There were two groups of men on each end of Albert's Bridge. Suddenly a man and a boy started walking across the bridge. After passing each other in the middle a woman spoke quickly into her walkie talkie. K unit recognized her as a younger version of Mrs. Jones. Suddenly the man was shot in the back. Upon this happening the group the man was heading towards open fired on the boy who barely made it across by zigzagging. The man fell dead where he was hit.

Alex face was contorted with pain as flash backs flew at him. The anger he had felt when he had seen the video. He remembered shooting Mrs. Jones. Suddenly he noticed K units worried stares and as Alex fought for control. He managed to finally get a hold of his emotions. "What's wrong Cub can't take the sight of a man getting shot." Wolf taunted.

"First of all it's faked and second of all I can." Cub said glaring at the man.

"Come on we have to search for the agents name." Snake said trying to ease the tension.

"I already know." Alex said quietly. K unit's eyes turned on him.

"His name was John Rider." Alex said glancing at his feet.

"But Alex isn't your last name…………." Fox said making the connection.

"Yeah it is." Alex said before turning away to grab another video.

Wolf, Snake, and Eagle turned to look at Fox. "His real names Alex Rider. That was his father." Fox said glancing at Alex.

"Was didn't he say it was faked?" Wolf said.

"He did say his name was John Rider." Snake said putting extra emphasis on the word was. Wolf instantly felt bad for taunting Alex. What surprised them was when Alex came back he had a big smile on his face.

"What video is it?" Eagle asked Alex cautiously.

"It's called Eagle Trips Up." Alex said smiling. The rest of K unit grinned as they held Eagle back while Alex popped the DVD in the player.

"I'm beginning to like this job." Fox said as Alex hit play.


	3. Humiliated

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I stole nothing. So get off my back stupid lawyers.

I also apologize for the unrealistic language the soldiers use. I don't swear but I am sure you can place the right words where they would go if you want because it sound stupid otherwise.

***************

It was broad daylight as Eagle walked into view. The sergeant was holding a stop watch. The sergeant yelled go and Eagle took off over the assault course. He was doing well at first. He ran swiftly across the muddy ground as he neared the first obstacles. He obviously knew the course and went over the first obstacles well. But then he came across the tires. He was nearing the end of them when out of nowhere he flew face down into the mud.

At this point everyone in K unit besides Eagle who was still being held down by a hysteric Fox.

At this point the Sergeant started yelling at Eagle to get his lazy but off the ground and get going or he was going to be on punishment duty for being an idiot and klutz. At hearing this Eagle quickly got up but as soon as he took a step he fell flat on his face in the mud again. Then Eagle started cursing at the sky in frustration. The video ended with the Sergeant yelling at Eagle about what punishment duty he was going to be on.

K unit didn't hear the rest of the sergeants yelling though because they were rolling on the floor laughing. Being set free Eagle ran over and popped the video out of the player. "So that's why you had kitchen duty for so long." Wolf barley chocked out in-between laughs. Eagle just glared.

"What smart butt thought of the title Eagle Trips Up anyways?" Eagle muttered.

"Actually I think it's quite fitting." Alex said grinning. Eagle just glared again and quickly classified the video under Eagle.

Then it was Fox's turn to pick one. I silent smile played on his lips as he popped it in.

The title Wolf a James Bond Failure appears on the screen. 

Wolf tries to fight towards the screen to grab the video but he's no match for all of K unit.

Wolf was sitting outside the sergeant's office. Suddenly the sergeant entered with a tearful girl behind him. Wolf quickly looked around and kneeled down by the door and said Bond James Bond.

By this time K unit couldn't suppress giggles any longer although Wolf would probably murder them once he got free.

Then Wolf leaned over and listened at the key hole. After a couple minutes the sergeant noticed someone breathing giggling outside his door. He opened it and Wolf fell flat on his face at the sergeant's feet. The sergeant started yelling at Wolf and demanded he come in for a talk about the torture he was going to face for this escapade. 

K unit was now howling with laughter. Finally Alex got up and took the video out and labeled it under Wolf still stifling his giggles. "I'm surprised you're SAS Wolf." Eagle said.

"That was a long time ago and I agree with you Wolf what smart butt comes up with these names?" Wolf asked angrily.

"Why were you laughing anyways?" Alex asked.

"Oh the sergeant's girl friend was just breaking up with him. He was quite pathetic actually." Wolf said.

Snake just turned towards the shelves and picked another video. When he returned Alex felt his blood run cold. The video title was Skeleton Key End of Mission.


	4. Losing Control

People I rewrote this chapter because I didn't really like it and MY AWESOME FRIEND MARISJE gave me a ton ideas. Most of the changes are marisje's ideas and belong to marisje. She has been such a great help to me I don't know how to thank her. Also I'm not sure if everything's right from the video. I apologize if I got dialogue or facts wrong. It's been a while since I read that book. PLEASE REREAD THIS CHAPTER OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED. And I know you all don't like short chapter so I made this one extra long and will try to make the other ones longer. Please forgive me.

*****************

"Snake don't……" Alex croaked in a voice full of desperation.

"So are we finally gonna learn something about our little Cub?" Snake asked with a smile.

"Snake please…………" Alex begged his eyes pleading silently. For a moment Snake hesitated seeing Alex's eyes but curiosity overwhelmed him. He evaded the boy's eyes as he put the video in. Alex could only watch in sheer horror as he felt a flash back coming on. Alex wouldn't stand there and watch the horror unfold. "I'm going to get a drink." Alex said before rushing from the room.

A boy was hand cuffed to a pole. Next to him was a man standing in a military fashion. "Alex this is our last meeting, I should've known English boys were too stupid to see what I want." Sarov said. "What a better world." Alex said sarcastically. "You just don't understand Alex, goodbye." Sarov stroked Alex's cheek before exiting the scene. At the moment, Alex saw Conrad at the crane with the nuclear bomb. Then Alex took the Bubblegum from Smithers, start chewing, put the bubblegum at one of the Handcuffs, the handcuffs fell off. Alex was free. But right after Alex was free Conrad was after him. "Sarov commanded me not to kill you, but I think this time I will disobey his orders." Conrad said smiling. Conrad jumped at Alex and the fighting began. Conrad was obviously more skilled but Alex fought hard. This wan an intense battle for life or death. Finally Conrad trapped Alex. Conrad leaned over Alex and began to strangle him. Alex struggled for air. Suddenly he saw the giant magnet and remembered all the metal in Conrad's body. The magnet picked up Conrad. Alex gasped for air as the hands left his neck. Alex gathered his strength and got up. Conrad dangled from the magnet, dead. Alex turned and ran for the bomb. When he reached it he found a whit card, Sarov's card. He ran back towards the edge of the water, out in the open to look for help. Suddenly a voice echoed around him "Put it back, Alex, or you are going to die." Alex looked up to see Sarov. Alex was then so weak he was kneeling at Sarov's feet. "I won't." Alex said defiantly. He threw the card into the nearby water. It arched in the air before falling back to earth to be consumed by the black water. "Why?" Sarov really didn't understand. "Because I'd rather be dead than have a dad like you." Alex said. Pain flickered across Sarov's face. Suddenly the man couldn't take it anymore. He put the gun to his head. Making a show of it for Alex, hoping Alex would change his mind. And when Alex didn't, he pulled the trigger. His body crumpled to the floor dead. 

K unit didn't see the man shooting himself coming so they didn't look away in time. They winced as they saw it happen. K unit was shell shocked. Wolf had seen Alex in action at Point Blanc but not like this. Even Fox didn't know he got missions like this. How many times had Alex had missions similar to this one? The question was on all of K units minds. Alex had left the room at the beginning of the video not wanting to see what had happened to him again. He had gone to get a glass of water and returned at the climax. "I'm back with….." Alex trailed off. Suddenly Alex dropped the glass and water and glass smashed into the floor. Alex didn't seem to notice. He was losing control quickly when Fox spoke up "Alex….." he whispered. Alex looked up, his brown eyes revealing the pain.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He managed to choke out before turning on his heel and running from the room. K unit couldn't see him like this. It wasn't like him to lose control. Alex made his way out of the building and out the door. The sky was overcast and it was pouring.

****************

"Alex, wait!" Fox exclaimed but Alex didn't hear him. "Darn, that kid can run fast." Fox said as he raced from the room, going after Alex.

****************

With all the noise Ben was making Alex would have heard him a kilometer away but Alex didn't care. He just wanted to put space between him and K unit, and the room full of videos. What was their purpose anyways? How many videos of him resided there? Alex didn't know how he would summon the courage to return but he knew he had too. The sound of Alex's feet slapping against the wet pavement calmed him. Fox was gaining ground as Alex slowed.

Fox finally reached Alex and laid a hand on his shoulder. Alex who had heard his approach whirled around calmly, his arranged expression blank.

"Alex…….." Fox trailed off.

"I know Ben, I lost control. I have been hiding that memory in the back of my head with all the rest of them and having it all rush back is just so painful." Alex looked down. 'I must seem weak in his eyes.' Alex thought. Ben had turned Alex to face him fully, putting his hands on Alex's shoulders.

"Alex you can't hide from your past. Trust me I've tried it doesn't work. What you've done is amazing and horrifying. I don't know that you get missions like this often but I'd have to assume so. And I know the memories hurt, they sting, they burn, they haunt your sleep, but if you shared them with someone maybe they wouldn't be as bad." Fox said trying to catch Alex's eye.

"Who do I have to tell? I don't want to tell Jack, she's already worried as it is and all I have is Tom, but I don't even want him to know." Alex was still looking at the ground. Fox tilted Alex's chin up, and their eyes locked.

"You have me and K unit." He said staring straight at Alex, who starred right back.

"I trust you but K unit…………….." Alex trailed off.

"You can trust K unit. They worry and care about you more than you know." Fox said with a sigh.

Fox continued. "How much of you can they possibly have on tape anyways? They probably have more of K unit anyways. And Alex, you have to come clean with everything to get it off your chest, to keep it from haunting you forever." Fox said.

"I will probably tell you and K unit. Even though I trust you more." The rain poured down around them. "Though I'm not sure I'm ready yet." Alex said watching for Fox's reaction.

"You don't have to be now. When you are K unit and I will be there for you supporting you every step of the way. Now please come back with me I'm sure they're worried." Fox said. Alex just nodded as they began their walk back.

***************

K unit waited patiently for Fox's return. No one had spoke since Fox left. When Fox and Alex returned they were sopping wet. Alex had put on a strong face before he walked into the room. K unit eyes them. It was quite obvious Alex trusted Fox completely. The rest of K unit would've never convinced him to return. "So….." Alex said putting on a grin. "What video are we watching next?" Alex strode over to the shelves. K unit stared in bewilderment. What a strange kid.

******************

Sorry if Alex seems OOC but no one can wear a mask forever. I apologize. Oh and I love that scene between Fox and Alex. I don't know why I just do. Oh yeah and I don't own Alex Rider.


End file.
